how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jugendliebe
'Jugendliebe '''ist die 16. Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 21.04.2008 in den USA und am 06.06.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt ''Zukunfts-Ted erklärt seinen Kindern, wie sehr sich Robin seit ihrer Zeit als kanadischer Teenage-Popstar verändert hatte. Schließlich gibt Robin bekannt, dass ihr früherer Freund Simon sich mit ihr in der Bar treffen will. Sie erklärt ihren Freunden, wie er damals mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte: Er hatte gewartet, bis sie das sämtliche Equipment seiner Band in einen Van eingeladen hatte, um ihr dann zu sagen, dass er sie für Louise Marsh verlassen würde, deren Eltern einen Pool hätten. Die Gruppe stimmt überein, dass, wenn alte Freunde wieder aufeinandertreffen, es einen klaren Gewinner und einen klaren Verlierer geben würde, und beginnt dann, die Punkte aufzuzählen, die dafür sprechen, dass Robin der Gewinner ist. Sie bekommt zwei Punkte von Barney für ihre Brüste, einen von Ted, da Simon immer noch bei seiner Mutter lebt, einen von Lily, da Simon nie ein Rockstar wurde und einen von Marshall, da er in einem Wasserpark arbeitet, der noch nicht einmal ein Wellenbad hat. Robin sagt, es sei unmöglich, dass Simon ihren 5:0 Vorsprung schlagen könnte, es sei denn er sei attraktiver geworden. Als Simon die Bar betritt, ist klar, dass Robin gewonnen hat: Simthumb|left|400px|Simon.on hat nun eine Glatze, hat zugenommen und trägt Klamotten, die noch nicht einmal in den 80ern modisch waren, als er sie gekauft hatte. Die ganze Gruppe freut sich schon darauf, zu sehen, wie Robin Simon als den klaren Verlierer deklariert, jedoch ist Robin ganz aufgeregt, kichert unkontroliert und ist offensichtlich immer noch in Simon verliebt. Nachdem sie die Reunion von Robin und Simon gesehen haben, gehen die Freunde hoch in Teds Wohnung und kritisieren Robin dafür, wie sie sich benommen hatte. Es werden einige Flashbacks gezeigt, in denen Simon keine 4$ für ein Bier bezahlen will und stattdessen eines aus seiner Cargohose zieht, mit seinem Beruf angibt, behauptet, seine Band, The Foreskins, würde bald zu Ruhm gelangen und schließlich davon erzählt, wie er und Robin sich kennengelernt hatten - er hatte in ihrem zweiten Video mitgespielt-, woraufhin sich Barney aufmacht, um das Video zu finden. Schließlich diskutieren die Freunde darüber, dass manche Menschen, wenthumb|378px|Barney tröstet Robin.n sie auf Personen aus ihrer Vergangenheit treffen, zu den Menschen werden, die sie waren, als sie die Personen gekannt hatten, ein Phänomen, dass Marshall "Revertigo" nennt. Marshall und Ted sagen, dass Lily mehr als jeder andere unter "Revertigo" leidet und bringen Lily dazu, ihre High-School-Freundin Michelle einzuladen. Michelle ist gerade dabei, ihren Doktortitel in Verhaltenspsychologie zu machen und sagt, dass der Fachbegriff für "Revertigo" Assoziative Regression ''sei. Am nächsen Tag hält sich die Gruppe im MacLaren's Pub auf und Robin erzählt, dass Simon am letzten Abend zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass mit ihr Schluss zu machen der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen sei und sie auf ein Date eingeladen hatte. Auf dem Date will Simon, dass Robin eine CD seiner Band in den Nachrichten spielt, was sie in ihrer nächsten Sendung tut. Kurz darauf kommt Michelle an und Lily beginnt, mit ihr in einem sehr unrealistischen, aber sehr amüsanten Urban-Slang zu reden. Danach diskutiert die Gruppe weiter über das "Revertigo" anderer Gruppenmitglieder, darunter Ted, wenn er auf seinen High-School-Freund Punchy trifft. Schließlich macht Simon, ähnlich der Geschichte, die Robin am Anfang der Episode erzählt hatte, mit Robin Schluss, erneut für Louise Marsh, deren Eltern nun einen Whirlpool haben. Robin erzählt ihren Freunden davon und diese tun ihr Bestes, um sie aufzuheitern, jedoch sind sie unerfolgreich und verlassen einer nach dem anderen die Bar, bis nur noch Robin da ist, um sich allein zu betrinken. thumb|left|400px Schließlich taucht Barney auf, der sich darüber beschwert, dass er Robins Video nicht finden konnte. Als er sieht, dass Robin traurig ist, tröstet er sie, bis sie ihn in ihre Wohnung einlädt, um ihm das Video zu zeigen. Nachdem sie sich das Video wieder und wieder angeschaut hatten, und darüber gelästert hatten, wie lahm Robin als 16-jährige gewesen war, küssen sie sich. Zitate Gaststars *Ryan Michelle Bathe als Michelle *Tiffany als Freundin in dem Musikvideo *Alan Thicke als Vater in dem Musikvideo *James van der Beek als Simon Musik *Robin Sparkles - Sandcastles in the Sand *The Foreskins - Murder Train Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted trägt ein T-Shirt der ''Cleveland Indians, von denen er schon früher gesagt hatte, dass sie sein thumb|294pxLieblingsteam seien. *Das Lied "Murder Train" taucht auch in den Folgen Weicheier, Der Absprung und Der Durchhänger auf. *Barney erzählt noch oft davon, wie er mit Robin rumgemacht hatte, vergisst dann aber immer zu erwähnen, dass es in ihrer Wohnung stattfand. *Als Robin Barney etwas ins Ohr flüstert, ist das eine klare Anspielung auf Die Rächerin, als Barney Robin ins Ohr flüstert, was er immer zu Frauen sagt, bevor er mit ihnen schläft. *Robins Freunde machen sich über Kanada lustig. *Punchy taucht in der sechsten Staffel wieder auf. Anspielungen *Tiffany und Alan Thicke, amerikanische Stars aus den 80ern, spielen in Robins Musikvideo mit. *Ted trägt ein T-Shirt der Cleveland Indians. *Simon erwähnt die Crash Test Dummies. *In der deutschen Fassung fragt Barney Robin, als er sich das Video ansieht, ob das Jason Seaver ist. Das ist Alan Thickes Rollenname aus Unser lautes Heim. *Barney immitiert das Geräusch von Pac-Man. *Barney zitiert aus dem Film Grease, als er sagt "Tell me more, tell me more, like, did he have a car?" High-Fives *Lily schlägt mit Michelle ein, als diese die Bar betritt. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden